


Hands

by withaflashoflove



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9661361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withaflashoflove/pseuds/withaflashoflove
Summary: Barry and Iris are a little to handsy...everywhere. Their friends are unamused.





	

"He's got a wandering hand," Cisco whispers to Wally, as he places the five-dollar bill in the speedster's hand.

The two sit quietly at their workstation. They only raise their voices every once in awhile, just so it's enough to keep the lovers standing a few feet from them under the guise that they're working on building stuff. The details aren't important. Neither is the betting. 

"You should see them during movie nights," Wally responds, stuffing the $5 in his pocket. "One time, dad and I almost left."

A few moments go by, but Barry and Iris are far too distracting, the trance they're clearly in more compelling than any engineering task to accomplish.

"Think Barry knows he's in public?" Wally asks in a hushed tone.

Cisco stares at Barry, as Barry's hand comes up to tuck a loose strand of hair behind Iris's ear. Barry doesn't drop it, however, instead bringing it to caress her cheek. The other hand rests firmly on her waist, in one spot, but he notices the scarlet speedster's grip tighten. When he looks over to Iris's hands, the alarms in his head ring.

He slaps Wally's chest repeatedly. " _Get us out of here!_ "

Wally turns to look at Cisco, but Cisco only shakes his head. His eyes dip down to Iris's hand and Wally follows his gaze.  _His sister is dangerously close to pulling down that zipper._

"We need to step out!" Wally shouts, promptly gripping Cisco's elbow, not waiting for a response from the couple, and getting him and Cisco out of STAR Labs in record speed.

* * *

"I'm not covering for you again."

Iris hastily follows behind Linda. The sport's reporter walks briskly to her office and Iris breaks a sweat catching up.

When she jumps inside, just barely managing to beat the hard shut of the door, Iris pleads, "hear me out."

"Hear you out?" Linda counters, tone exasperated, eyes rolled, arms crossed. "Hear you out?!" she repeats, "Iris, I just got myself into a bullshit assignment to keep Scott from walking in on Barry  _fingering you_!" Her voice dips as she says that last part, almost like she can't believe it herself. 

"I know, Li-"

"What the hell happened to professionalism?!" Linda shouts.

"Okay okay," Iris puts both hands up in defense. "Listen, I know you're angry-"

"I wouldn't be if this wasn't the  _third_ time I've had to do this."

"I'll take the assignment!" Iris remedies, "let me handle it, okay? I'll talk to Scott today!"

Linda nods her head. Maybe getting her best friend covering a sports team she knows nothing about will be decent revenge for the stunt she pulled today. Linda lets out a sigh as she plops down on her chair. Iris moves to sit on the other chair, letting out her own sigh of relief.

"You could have a little more control, you know."

The investigative reporter looks up. "And you're one to talk?" she raises her eyebrows.

Linda stares back. "It happened  _once_ with me."

"Ahh, but it happened in the newsroom and I had to stall every single reporter from coming inside," Iris counters, grin full-blown.

Linda doesn't say a word. Instead, she pulls her laptop open and begins working on her Central City basketball victory article. When she feels Iris's eyes still on her, she looks up.

"I'll cover for you," Linda sighs, "if you  _never_ speak of _that_ again."

* * *

 "Barryyyyyyyyyy!" Iris yelps.

"Shhhhhh," he coos, pressing his body into hers as he pushes her against the wall.

His hands are roaming everywhere, everywhere being every inch of skin and clothing he has access to, whether it's rubbing her arms sinuously or wrapping his fingers around the curve of her waist or letting his palms squeeze her butt.

He grinds into her, and she has to press her mouth into his neck to stop from letting out another scream, as much as she wants to, as much as she wants to shout from the top of her lungs, because he's vibrating already and she's turning into putty.

"Juli -"

"He's not in," Barry quickly cuts her off, bringing his lips to hers, not waiting her permission to let his tongue slip inside her mouth.

He undoes the buttons on her button-down and pushes it off to her shoulders, displaying the lacy black bra she's wearing. Before she can fathom what's happening, his hand is between her legs, teasing her folds from above the fabric of her jeans and his teeth are pinching her neck, agonisingly, not enough to hurt but enough to make her eyes roll back with pleasure.

They're too caught up in their own world to realize that Julian's been staring awkwardly at them for the past 30 seconds from his unmoving position by the file cabinet, too shocked and bewildered to leave.

And they definitely don't notice him leaving until 5 minutes later, until Barry gets a message to his phone that reads  _please sterilize the entire lab._

* * *

There's a lot of awkward tension in the West household.

Currently, Barry and Iris are cuddled up on the couch while Wally and Joanie are playing cards - or at least attempting to - on the floor in front of them.

There's a collective cringe when another moan is heard from upstairs.

"I thought they were going to check on a case file," Joanie scrunches her face, the obvious discomfort displaying on her features.

Iris shakes her head. "Joanie, you've got a lot to learn about those two."

Barry nods in agreement. "Anytime Joe touches Cecile's thigh, just know there's no work getting done between them."

"Gross," Joanie comments.

Wally laughs. "Barry's not the only one with a wandering hand in this family."

Barry's head pokes up from the couch. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asks.

Iris gently pats his chest, her silent plea to  _drop it_ , which her boyfriend, of course, does not listen to.

Both Joanie and Wally burst into laughter.

"Bro, you can't be that oblivious," Wally says.

"Babe," Iris whispers, "just let it go."

"Let what go?!" he yells, a little too loud for Iris's liking. She can't stand the humiliation to follow, so she throws the blanket off the pair of them and stands up.

"Wally, help me get snacks."

When the West siblings are out of earshot, Barry leans down and looks at Joanie. "Why were you laughing?"

She grins wide. "Want me to play stupid and pretend I didn't know what you were doing under that blanket or want me to tell you the truth?" she asks, patting his thigh.

Barry doesn't say another word.

* * *

 

 "Am I really that oblivious?" Barry asks Iris as he pulls her into his lap on their couch.

She gives him a quick peck and settles into him, the curve of her body aligning with his. "'bout what?"

"I don't know..." he rubs her arm softly, "touching you, I guess?"

Iris suppress the smile forming on her lips. "What do you mean?"

She reaches for her laptop, already thinking about which Netflix movie they'd watch tonight to finish off their evening. Barry's hand is still rubbing against her arms while the other settles on one of her thighs.

"It's just that...everyone seems to be in on the joke."

"What joke?"

"Well..I guess I'm, I dunno, handsy?"

She turns her head back to look at him. Before saying another word, Iris leans in and gives him a lingering kiss, the smile she was trying to hide manifesting with the press of his lips to hers. 

"For the record," she pulls away, "I like the touching."

"Yeah?" he smiles.

Iris thinks back to all their office rendezvous, to the times he's surprised her at CCPN with a coffee or a dessert only to have it turn into a five minute makeout session or an inappropriately intimate hug for a workplace setting or something entirely more (Linda's still on her case about that).

And she can't help remember the way his hand traces her arm when she goes to pull away or how he follows her all the way around STAR Labs with both his hands on her waist and how she knows Cisco and Wally's stares are following them, knows Caitlin buries herself in her work just to ignore them, knows Julian avoids them together like the plague.

She's gotten good at teasing the others, especially Cisco, by upping the touching antics to a higher level whenever she wants the room with Barry alone, and for the most part, the others usually leave quietly and without a fuss. And if they make a fuss, they definitely do so to Barry, not to her, because Iris has the simple solution of asking  _why were you staring?_ which gets everyone to back off (except Linda of course).

Barry's a little more awkward than she is. A little more oblivious too. But it's cute and it makes him extra cute and she likes it when he's full of confusion, likes the way his nose scrunches and his eyes race.

So she nods her head.

"Yeah," she pulls both of his arms around her waist, "it's nice."

**Author's Note:**

> Barry Allen is the most extra when it comes to touching Iris West. Shoutout to the gif makers for inspiring this fic.


End file.
